memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Macha Hernandez
|rank = Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander |position = Chief Tactical/Security Officer |image2 = Re5-sheva-back.jpg }} Macha Hernandez was a Terran MACO Marine who was posted as 2nd in command of Tactical ops. next to Alicia Rookwood onboard after officer Rookwoods defection to a ship of another universe Macha was personally selected by Captain Young herself due to her ruthless actions at Narendra III as well as other "attributes" that Young found appealing. Biography Macha Dulce Valentina Hernandez was born on April 8, 2321 on Terra to Parents Janelle and Robert Hernandez in , . She lived and grew up during a time where the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was growing in strength and preparing to annihilate the last of the Terran Empire. As a young-child, she was chosen by Demora Sulu to join her assault squadron. Imperial Career Career as Imperial Cadet Though ranks were not used in the remnants of the Terran Empire at the time (with the exception of captain), Macha could be recognized this time as a novice or cadet. While with Sulu's company, she assisted in the raid on Cardassia Prime, but Sulu was lost in the battle. Her successor, Rachel Garrett, promised rewards to those who would serve her loyally. Despite being barely a teenager, Macha was chosen as a personal confidant to Captain Garrett and given the rank of "ensign." Career as Imperial Officer Macha grew up on the , and obeyed Captain Garrett's orders without question. But after the Narendra Massacre, an ambitious young lieutenant, Rick Castillo, put an end to Garrett's life and took the ship over. Shortly thereafter, Lianna Young killed Castillo as well as those male officers whom she viewed as a threat to her authority. She appointed Macha as Chief of Security. Career as Imperial Marine After [[Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Mirrored Fates|an encounter with another Enterprise-C from an alternate reality]], Alicia Rookwood defected and Young found herself in need of a reliable bodyguard. She made Macha her personal MACO commander, though she had no experience or training. During an encounter with [[Star Trek: Warship Voyager|the Warship Voyager]], Macha was one of several officers who were "zapped" out of existence by the female Q. In truth, she placed them in a trans-dimensional prison (being unwilling to simply kill for no good reason), where they were later taken back into the 24th century. Manipulating Q's sympathy for her own purpose, Macha convinced Q that she was safe to be released. Once out, Macha stole a temporal "flyer-pod" from Voyager's shuttle-bay and departed back into the mirror universe. (However due to Q's telepathic "awareness" she may have already easily seen through Hernandez's rouse however released her anyway possibly due to Q's knowledge of future events and Macha's possible importance to history.) Only when she returned, she found herself in the 25th century, after the remnant were long dead. But a new group called the New Terran Empire was in power on Earth and posing a serious threat to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. At the time, however, power struggles had divided the Empire in two. While on Earth, she happened to stumble across information that both sides needed to secure victory for themselves and execution for their enemy. She decided that, instead of running, she would join one of the factions and give them what they wanted in exchange for a place of power within the Terran MACO organization. Category:Humans (mirror) Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:Imperial Marine Corps personnel Category:Lieutenant commanders Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:People (mirror)